Una historia de tres chicas idiotas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: El trío Baka, Honoka, Nico y Rin están corriendo con tal de dar lo mejor para el Love Live, ¿Qué sucesos pasarán? Eso mucho y más en este One Shot


En una clásico caño japonés, es decir, una pequeña loma con un bonito cielo azul y un sol radiante junto a un pequeño riachuelo estaban corriendo tres figuras sin parar, Honoka, Nico y Rin corrían como si estuviesen buscando el mañana aunque la chica gato superaba en velocidad a la pelinaranja y a la loli pelinegra que tristemente estaba siendo tercera en la carrera mientras Maki estaba a una distancia mirando su cronometro ya que era un programa de entrenamiento mandado por Umi.

Mientras en la loma cuesta arriba en las escalinatas estaban Eli y algunas estudiantes de primer junto con Hanayo mientras que Nozomi cumplía su función de cuidar el templo Kanda, Kotori estaba diseñando los nuevos vestidos y Umi por su lado entrenaba constantemente en el dojo de su familia.

Rin como sus otras dos senpais estaban bañadas en sudor pero no se dejaban vencer por la cruel soleada hasta que las dos mayores cayeron de rodillas victimas del extenuante cansancio, Rin en menos de nada notó eso y se volteó manteniendo su velocidad mientras le seguía un perro San Bernardo llamado Shinpachi, era la mascota de una de las estudiantes de primero.

En eso Rin se detuvo con el enorme perro y en eso sacó un papel que tenía en su short que usaba y leyó lo siguiente

-¡Nya! Es cierto, tendremos un descanso de un minuto y correremos 800 metros

-…-Las dos mayores quedaron sin habla ante tales programas de entrenamiento planteados por la arquera, pareciera que estaba fuera de lo común para ambas mientras Rin leía con detenimiento la orden y…

-Otra cosa más- La pelinaranja siguió leyendo- Tendremos 6 descansos de un minuto y 3 minutos de carrera con tal de alcanzar los 800 metros- Una vez más siguió leyendo pero ignoró lo siguiente ya que se puso a jugar un rato con Shinpachi pero en menos el móvil de Nico sonó, era Maki en llamada entrante

-Al parecer Umi nos ha dado el programa algo adecuado y bastante curioso ya que la última parte dice y lo cito…

"El intervalo de un round es de un minuto exacto, al correr 800 metros en menos de 3 minutos es un ejercicio anaeróbico"

-¿Anaerobico?- Preguntó Honoka con una ceja alzada

-Es decir un ejercicio que requiere tanto de fuerza como en velocidad, de hecho es un entrenamiento hecho en especial para deportes de contacto como el boxeo, kickboxing y entre otras artes marciales

-Maki-chan, ¿Pero porqué 6 descansos de un minuto?

-Buena pregunta Nico-chan, la gente que debuta comúnmente en esos deportes duran combatiendo generalmente en 4 rounds sea ganando o perdiendo un combate

-Entonces entrenaremos para esos 4 rounds-nya- Decía Rin que terminó de juguetear con el San Bernardo con esa alegría en su rostro mientras que el móvil de la loli peli negra estaba con una gota en un lado de la pantalla- En cuando no nos exageremos de más, no se tiene nada de malo en pasarse la cuenta, supongo.

En menos de nada Rin junto con el San Bernardo decidió correr como un relámpago hasta a una gran distancia donde les gritó que debían correr una gran cantidad desde estaban descansando hasta donde clavó una estaca, de cuenta nueva la pelinaranja corrió de vuelta en menos de nada hacia donde sus amigas que estaban levantándose con tal de continuar con la tarea asignada.

Rin se puso en medio mientras suspiraba mientras sus amigas estaban sonriendo bueno solo Honoka sonreía ya que Nico no quería pasar por otro infierno pero no quedaba de otra

-¿Lo harás con nosotras Rin-chan?

-Sí-nya… ¿Están preparadas?

-Sí- Exclamaron con ánimo, bueno sólo Honoka y Nico estaba con un total desaliento

-¡Vamos!

Una vez más empezaron a correr como si nunca existiera un mañana por todo un lugar como si fuesen unos poderosos relámpagos hasta que de manera muy inesperada las dos sempais lograron rebasarle a la gata kouhai comenzando por Honoka seguida de Nico

-¡Nya! ¡Ustedes lo consiguieron en 3 minutos! ¡Son rápidas chicas!

-¡Hehehe! ¡Es porque siempre Nico Nii confía en sus piernas!- Decía Nico con algo de arrogancia pero la vida le jugó una muy mala pasada cuando sus piernas le fallaron y en menos de nada cayó al suelo quedando nuevamente de último lugar y ser superada por Rin… Ahora era cuarta por Shinpachi nuevamente estaba de últimas hasta que ya superados los 3 minutos la chica gato se paró al instante y vió su cronómetro.

-Bien, descansen por un minuto y volveremos hasta el partida

-¡SÍ!- Exclamo Honoka con gran determinación y Nico con frustración debido al suceso de hace rato, en verdad no podía creerlo… Lo mismo de siempre en cada momento.

De nueva cuenta comenzaron a correr hacia el punto de partida hacia donde estaban Maki con sus anotaciones y Hanayo con una caja de botellas de agua fría mientras tanto en el lugar de los hechos Rin nuevamente lideraba la carrera pero justo a mitad del trayecto las dos senpais nuevamente sucumbieron ante el extenuante recorrido que hacían hasta volver al punto de entrenamiento, la pelinaranja menor nuevamente notó aquello y en menos de nada reclamó

-¡Chicas todavía no!- Ya llevaban un minuto y medio pero no rebasaron la mitad del trayecto mientras tanto Honoka como Nico estaban muertas del calor como del sudor y ya sus ropas estaban húmedas, la primera en hablar en medio de su agitada respiración fue la líder de las musas.

-Ella siempre… Se mantiene… A la misma velocidad… Todo el tiempo

Mientras tanto en las escalinatas del caño Eli estaba conversando con una de sus kouhais

-Ayase senpai, ¿Puede explicarnos como Hoshizora de manera tan ardua puede mantener la misma velocidad?- Preguntó una pelirroja ojiazul de coletas (Parecida a Chelia Blendy de Fairy Tail)- Es que noto que Kousaka y Yazawa están como muertas.

-Supongo que eso es muy simple- Comenzó a explicar la rusa- Según lo que he leído o escuchado, el record mundial para una corrida de 800 metros es de 1 minuto con 40 segundos. Honoka y Nico lo están haciendo por 3 minutos, así que…

-Nuestras dos senpais a pesar de representarnos en el Love Live no pueden encarar ni superar a un corredor profesional ni siquiera a un boxeador de cualquier, es obvio… Si siguen no vivirían o no caminarían para tanto- Dijo una peliverde corta de gafas (Parecida a Kayo Maruta de Citrus)

-Lo de Kousaka-san te lo entiendo pero Yazawa-san se lo tiene merecido- Decía una joven peliazul oscura de cola de caballo abajo con cinta roja (Parecida a Nozomi Kaminashi de Keijo)- No por algo formó hace dos años un grupo pero esa enana tiene un carácter del demonio por eso se fueron todas del grupo, ¿Lo sabías Sawamura?

-Sí, aunque no sí sean rumores o no, Harada- Respondió la pelirroja de coletas

Eli no quiso hablar en nada al respecto sobre Nico pero en verdad se llevaba un nublado panorama, sólo Rin podía, Honoka quizás a muchas cuestas pero Nico quedaba dando menos.

Yendo a la corrida ya las senpais estaban rendidas mientras Rin a pesar de estar muy sudada y muy preparada seguía como si nada, en verdad demostraba tener una condición física muy tremenda, las chicas solicitaron un descanso y la chica gato respondió

-¡Claro, ya casi en un minuto-nya!- Respondió la chica gato con su sonrisa- Así que vayan preparándose

En eso Nico con una voz tan lamentable comenzó a reclamar

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?! ¡Pensé que sólo haríamos 6 descansos de un minuto y 5 carreras de ida y regreso por 3 minutos!

La pelinaranja miró algo de dureza a su senpai pero le dolía por el hecho de que era la novia de Maki o el hecho de que sea su mejor amiga pero debía hacerlo

-Nico-chan… Tú no pudiste hacer ni la quinta ni la sexta, no lo conseguiste a tiempo- Suspiró y con brazos en cintura miró de manera muy seria a la loli la cual estaba como si estuviese lidiando y forcejeando con dos policías que le aplicarían bolillos y uno que otro golpe de corriente, estaba aturdida por el desgaste

-Por ese motivo vamos a hacer el doble… Lo siento, es lo que Umi –chan me dijo- En eso llamó con un silbido al San Bernardo que fue corriendo hacia Hanayo la cual le dio una bolsa con tres botellas para regresar a la pelinaranja y ordenó el descanso- Bueno llamé a Shinpachi para que puedan beber agua-nya

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Lo haces muy fácil!- Comenzó a lloriquear Honoka

-¡Nuestros cuerpos ya no se pueden mover más!- Gritó Nico

-¿Ah sí?- Rin hizo una mirada muy burlona hacia Nico mientras que Honoka se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida- Entonces como tú tienes energía para gritar y llorar todo lo quieras como nena, para mí parece que estás bien-nya

-¡OOOOHHHH!- Comenzaron a gritar las compañeras de primero como si pudieran celebrar como alguien como esa chica gato ponía en su lugar como en reflexionar a una senpai y más cuando era la enana fastidiosa como la llamaban por su actitud.

Yendo al riachuelo

-¿O será que…Tú eres una idol sólo de nombre?- Eso dejó de piedra a la pequeña pelinegra- Personas como tú no mejorarán en nada ni lograrán ser lo que se proponen, si en verdad dices ser Nico Nii entonces hazlo pero…

Apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada, no debió ser dura pero era necesario hacerlo

-Por favor no dejes que el orgullo corrompe tu mente y tu corazón porque al final sólo lograrás que los demás te rebasen y te hagan quedar insignificante, sólo sé Nico Yazawa, ser una idol y cuando lo logras ya podrás demostrar que eres la mejor

Nico apretó los puntos mientras sus labios estaban hacia atrás era como si le dieran un golpe en su corazón, uno bastante pequeño pero con un daño tan grande, quizás ella era así, pero sus hermanitos, su madre, su padre, Maki, eran su motor e inspiración pero… Esas palabras le estaban dando una lección importante aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ni mucho menos de Rin.

-Bien Rin, lo haré- Respondió con determinación ante la chica gato la cual estaba sonriendo tan animadamente como nunca- Lo hago porque tú me lo dices, así guárdate esa estúpida sonrisa- La chica gato se encogió de hombros y decidió reanudar el descanso hasta que de nueva cuenta volvieron a realizar otras 6 corridas (3 de ida, 2 de retorno o viceversa).

Mientras tanto en la loma de la cañada una estudiante de primero como Eli estaban bajando de las escaleras viendo el progreso como el esfuerzo de las tres idiotas como las llamaban o el Baka Team mientras Maki miraba las notas de rendimiento de Nico estando estática.

-De verdad estoy impresionada- Decía Eli que veía fijamente a las tres chicas- Ellas pueden estar reclamando y cansadas, pero aún están acompañando a Rin

-De hecho me sorprende que Hoshizora-san pueda lograr a motivar a cualquiera haciendo esto pero…- Harada, la peliazul oscura miraba a Yazawa y ahora se dirigió a Maki- Nishikino-san, ¿Qué crees acerca de esto?

-Creo que la energía de Rin creció tanto… Como su estupidez- La respuesta dejó con frío a las dos chicas aunque para Harada era como un insulto, era muy obvio viniendo de una niña millonaria

-¿Eso crees? Pues para mí creció bastante como persona- Respondió Eli con una sonrisa tonta, de hecho lo disimulaba ya que no entendió ese término… ¿Entonces a su criterio Rin era una estúpida?

Maki tiró al lado la plantilla ante las dos chicas a lo que Harada con paso digno recogió los papeles mientras la pobre rusa se le borró la sonrisa y puso una mirada seria pero no amenazante. Harada vio los papeles donde obviamente las cosas que dijo de la loli hace un rato fueran bastante ciertas… Tenía muy bajo rendimiento

-Ayase senpai- La kouhai peliazul le señaló con la mirada a lo que se apartaron de la tsundere ya que no querían no entrometerla ni involucrara en esto. En menos de nada Eli miraba los avances de las primeras cuatro carreras sobre todo las de Nico las cuales a criterio de Eli estaban rozando la alerta roja mientras Harada con una sonrisa chismosa le dijo a su senpai

-Ella está preocupada por su loli- chan- La rusa rió bajito aunque a los segundos Harada suspiró y vio de nuevo las observaciones de la senpai bajita

-Hablando en serio, entiendo a Nishikino-san y en verdad está preocupada por Yazawa senpai, por la mirada que me echó hace unos segundos noto que no es de esas personas que se relajan normalmente

Eli como Harada veían como la pequeña loli sucumbía en el suelo mientras iba a ser auxiliada por la peliverde de gafas pero negó su ayuda parándose con superioridad y altivez mientras de su rodilla se notaba un fuerte raspón pero no quería que nadie la auxiliara ni la ayudara, solo era ella contra el mundo.

-Debido a la naturaleza competitiva como las exigencias para mantenerse en el Love Live como en ser una idol profesional, es casi seguro que alguien de su condición se lastimará en algún punto por lo que es raro que las personas como los familiares puedan animarla a seguir adelante a pesar de que tiene una actitud bastante aborrecible a mi criterio.

Harada suspiró un rato y con algo de tristeza enfocaba su mirada en la loli pelinegra

-Ahora mismo ella como ustedes entrenan muy duro para ganar el certamen pero cuando se debe ser una idol profesional mientras más lo siga haciéndolo, acumulará un sinfín de daños desde lo físico hasta lo mental y quizás lesiones. Ninguno no es la excepción, deportistas, actores, idols, cualquier persona…

Calló por un momento

-Todo el mundo se hiere en algún momento y engañan a los otros para que no se preocupen, de hecha no hay ninguna excepción… A menos de que…- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver qie Nico aceptaba la ayuda de Sawamura y la peliverde de gafas mientras Rin como Honoka estaban al pendiente de su estado.

-Bueno, si puede haber una excepción y es…

-No importa cuánto te caigas aunque sea oscuridad ante tus ojos, siempre te levantarás más fuerte hasta que alcances el mañana que buscas

-Así es, pueda que tenga una actitud terrible pero es alguien de gran valor como de buenos sentimientos y estoy segura que logará hacerlo aunque le tocaría en carne propia lo que dije antes

En ese instante Maki se levantó algo molesta enfocando su iracunda vista hacia la peliverde de gafas la cual alzaba a Nico mientras ésta hacía una rabieta haciendo que las menores se rieran lo mismo por Sawamura y Rin, de pronto apretó los puños y murmuró algo y en menos de nada jugó de una manera extraña como rápida enrollando su mechón

-Nadie sabe sobre los daños y lesiones más que Yabuki, por eso no veo ningún problema dejándola que la cuide… No tengo más que decir- Se dirigió hacia las dos jóvenes a lo que Harada algo de susto le devolvió la plantilla, la pelirroja se lo arrebató y en menos de nada caminó algo furiosa como enfadada hacía Nico o hacia Yabuki con tal de darle su merecido… a Yabuki

-Entiendo- Decía Harada sonriendo con una gota de sudor en su sien- Más que preocuparse por ella pareciera un animal, digo, no quiere perder a su presa, es como si quisieran entrar en su territorio

-Dudo que le de consejos a Yabuki ya que ella es del grupo de enfermería- Eli miró con algo de suspiro como de tristeza a la pelirroja que iba con paso digno hacia el riachuelo- Aparte de que la ama también la admira mucho y es mucho decir, de hecho también ella sabe de los riesgos que corre Nico incluso con otras personas, debe ser complicado

-Lo entiendo Ayase senpai- Harada tenía una gota en su sien- Pero con eso de protegerla y el riesgo de otras personas pues como que más tarde da pena porque pueden que los celos sean asesinos pero en ocasiones nos llevan a hacer estupideces.

Mientras esto pasaba Maki decidió colocarle una bandita en la frente de su loli mientras argumentaba que tuvo un raspón ahí, Nico como Yabuki quedaron con una gota de sudor en la sien, Sawamura se tapaba la boca por el ridículo que eso se tornó y para remate Rin fue regañada hasta que ésta pidió perdón llena de la vergüenza… Se preocupaba mucho del bienestar de Nico pero se pasaba de la raya todo por su amor con ella, si algo le pasaba con su loli (E incluso algo leve) la culpa era de todos, en verdad no medía su pensamiento con esas acciones.


End file.
